Delilah
by Margo Fitzgerald
Summary: A new threat to Bon Temps.


The bed springs creaked.

The boy beneath her was having trouble catching his breath. He was pretty for his age. His dark hair damp with sweat, his large green eyes opened wide, as if he couldn't quite conceive what was happening.

She changed her rhythm, faster, feeling him slip slightly in and out of her. His expression changed, amazement, increased pleasure. She unhooked her bra, quickly slipping it over her slender shoulders, then drew his hands up from the base of her hips until they cupped her breasts.

Arching her back, she leaned over him causing slight pressure to his groin, until his breath came in even shorter gasps. She could feel his pulse inside her, exciting her senses.

He tried to sit up, in an attempt to get on top of her, but she pushed him back, running her fingers up and down his chest in time to their movement. Again she leaned in, their pelvises moving together, primal.

A moan escaped his lips, as he pulled her closer, locking his arms. Her small hands clasped his lower back, drawing him into her deeper, deeper.

She could feel him tense, her own body responds. The piercing feeling spread from her sex up through her hips. The shudder of release radiated from him, followed by a sharp guttural sound.

They lay, entwined for a few minutes, until she fell away from him, rolling back onto the pillows.

"Shit."

"Verbally precise as always, Alexander."

He leaned on an elbow to look at her. She'd already gotten up. Her hair mussed, a newly lit cigarette held between her fingers.

"It's Alex."

"I'll call you whatever I fucking want to." She crossed the room, uncaring of her blatant nakedness, her pale skin illuminant.

"Where are you from, anyways? Your accent's funny- what are you—English or something?"

"Welsh originally. Your accent's amusing as well. Louisiana. It quite distasteful. " She knotted her hair up, securing it with an elastic.

"Fuck you."

"You just did." She turned, walking back to the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Coming back for more?" He grinned, his expression cocky.

"You could say that."

The boy, Alex, would not be found for another two days or so. Assuming he was telling the truth when he boasted that his parents were on a business trip.

She glanced at the body that just a brief hour ago had given her such pleasure. To him, she had been a lucky find. A willing girl his own age.

She sighed, licking her fingers. Her fangs retracted, and in a flash, she was gone.

**Chapter One**

"_A vicious attack had been reported, just a few miles outside the town of Bon Temps. The parents of Alexander Willer arrived last Saturday night to find the remains of their son in his bed. Investigators have confirmed that the work was, in fact done by a vampire. I have out-of state inspector Lee Harris on the scene here today, he's going to answer a few questions. Mornin' Lee."_

"_Mornin; Barbara."_

"_Tell us Lee, what brings an out of state inspector to this particular scene?"_

"_Well, Barbara, I was radioed in at around 5:30, on account of the puzzling manner of the attach."_

"_Why so puzzling, Lee?"_

"_The victim at first glance appeared to be sleeping. Of course, with further examination, wounds on the side of his neck were detected and identified as vampire teeth marks. Surprisingly, no blood was spilled, which is extremely uncommon in vampire attacks. The victim appears to have not put up any fight. No bruising, or additional wounds have been found—"_

"What does it mean, Bill?"

Bill switched off the TV, his brow furrowed.

"It's a clean kill. Uncommon, even amongst older vampires. The poor boy was even slaughtered within his own house."

"I caught on to that, Bill." Sookie crossed over to him. "But why did you bring be over here? I told you before, I'm not speaking with you."

"A kill like this cries out. It's abnormal. Signature. Somebody's trying to send a message."

"Who?" There was a slight pause before Bill replied.

"Delilah." He said quietly.

"Who is she?"

"A vampire, forever trapped in the body of a sixteen year old girl. I've met her only a couple times… she is a corruptor, and very powerful."

"And what makes her so powerful, Bill? Why do I need to know about her?"

"She can walk in daylight. She's the only vampire I've herd of that has the ability. When I was in Europe at the turn of the century, she was very fond of… pets. Human, vampire, werewolf. Most would die eventually, no blood ever spilt. She has a way of charming all those who surround her."


End file.
